


It was like slow motion

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is revealed that the maze was a gay dating game, and Thomas realises new feelings.</p><p>title from Taylor swift- the moment i knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was like slow motion

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction, i did not create these characters, i receive no profit, etc.

“It’s a what?” Thomas stared at the man, his jaw slack. Newt and Minho looked just as flabbergasted.  
“The maze. It was a gay dating game show, but uh, not many of you hooked up in the end.”  
“Um,” Newt said, “Why Teresa then?”  
“Oh,” he said. “We realised that Gally was straight after all.”  
“Who did hook up?” Thomas asked.  
“Sorry?”  
“You said not many of us hooked up, not none of us.”  
“Oh. Well uh, that was Newt and Alby-“ Newt went red- “Winston and Chuck, and a couple of the others…”  
Thomas frowned. Chuck and Winston? He’d thought Chuck felt the same way Thomas did, but a glance at Winston confirmed it. Thomas’ heart sank. He could feel Minho watching him, and ignored it. He had thought he and Chuck had something. Apparently that was nothing.  
“What do we do now?” Newt asked.  
“You get to go home,” the guy smiled. He explained that their brains were wiped so they wouldn’t carry any “baggage” from previous relationships, and would start anew. Then he sent the boys (and Teresa) on their way.  
\---  
Newt, Minho, Winston and Thomas rented out an apartment, for until they remembered who their families were. Winston and Newt kept looking at each other, and Thomas could constantly feel Minho’s eyes on him. There were two bedrooms, and one room had two beds- which Newt and Winston claimed- while the other had one big bed. Thomas climbed in and turned on his side, closed his eyes. He felt Minho’s weight on the bed soon after, and then a tap on his shoulder. He turned. Minho was turned to face Thomas.  
“Thomas?”  
“Yeah?”  
“So, the, uh, gay dating thing. Did you- you and Chuck-“  
Thomas sighed and shrugged. “Nah, I guess I meant nothing to him after all. How about you… did you-“  
Minho frowned a little and shook his head. “No. I liked- like- someone- but, he, uh, yeah, no.”  
“Gally?” Thomas guessed.  
Minho stared and started laughing. “No! Not Gally.”  
“So then why did you never…”  
“I never told him,” Minho whispered, and Thomas was suddenly caught up in the beauty of Minho. Great. He might be falling for someone who loved someone else- again. What was the matter with him? He turned over again and mumbled, “G’night, Minho.”  
“Night,” came Minho’s voice, soft and sleepy, as Thomas felt himself be dragged into a peaceful slumber for the first time in what felt like forever.


End file.
